Harmony
by JuliansGIrl
Summary: Syd and Jack get a surprise during the Christmas shopping crowds
1. Default Chapter

HARMONY  
  
A/N: // Indicates song lyrics. A set of // will appear every time there is a change in singer or both sing together.  
  
The echo of hurried footsteps sounded throughout the packed shopping mall. People darted out of the way as two men and a woman fairly flew down the centre strip. They seemed to be chasing an attractive older woman. One of the men, an older man with greying hair, wore a fearsome expression.  
  
Sydney Bristow was determined not to let her mother escape this time. And neither, it seemed, was her father. So they ran, with Michael Vaughn beside them, chasing Irina Derevko. In the back of her mind, Sydney distantly wondered whether Sark would turn up during this mission, as he nearly always seemed to do. So far there had been no sign of him.  
  
Irina turned a corner suddenly, causing Sydney to snap out of her musings and follow her father and Vaughn, before she lost trace of her mother again. Irina had turned into the main court of the mall, and had cleverly disguised herself somewhere among the huge crowd. It wasn't called the 'Christmas Crush' for nothing. She heard her dad curse. "We've lost her."  
  
A crackling came through her comm. and then Weiss' voice came into her ear. "Syd, Jack. We've locked down all the exits. She has to be in there somewhere." Jack looked at Sydney, seeming to ignore Vaughn. Her father had been abrupt with Vaughn ever since Vaughn had married. Jack motioned for them to fan out and start searching the crowd.  
  
Sydney peeled away from the two men and started making her way inconspicuously. After ten minutes of fruitless searching, Syd began to curse the PA system, which seemed to be stuck playing a bluegrass version of 'Angels We Have Heard On High'. Syd decided that when they caught her mother, she was going to play this song continuously in Irina's cell, to pay her back for the torture Syd was going through at the moment.  
  
Without warning, the song stopped and the speakers crackled a bit. Then a smooth, mellow, tenor voice floated out of the speakers. This track was acapella, and the singer needed no music to keep perfectly on pitch.  
  
//Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday, I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day//  
  
Sydney felt goose bumps. It was the love theme to Moulin Rouge, but it was like she had never heard it before. She was loath to admit it, but she liked this version better than Ewan McGregor, and that was a hard thing to beat. But she didn't have time to think as a new female voice took over the song.  
  
//Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace//  
  
Sydney was entranced by this new voice. This new voice was superb, better than most of the singers on the market. Syd couldn't believe that she had never heard this version of the song before. It was amazing, and she hadn't even heard the whole song yet. But the song went on, and the two voices joined in breathtaking harmony.  
  
//Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste//  
  
//It all revolves around you//  
  
//And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this sing and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide//  
  
//But I love you//  
  
//I love you//  
  
//Until the end of time//  
  
//Until the end of time//  
//Come what may  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day//  
  
And the voices broke up into their respective lines, and it seemed as if the whole shop had stopped their activities to listening to the entrancing melody. Syd told herself that she was meant to be searching for her mother, but she couldn't bring herself to move and spoil the spell the song was weaving around her. And yet, the song continued.  
  
//Oh, Come what may  
  
Come what may//  
  
//I will love you//  
  
//I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place//  
  
//Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day//  
  
The song ended and a man's voice came over the PA system. "And there you have, as an extra special Christmas treat, a live performance." Sydney gave a start. That was a live performance? The man continued talking. "An extra special thank you to Irina Derevko and Julian Lazary, for that fantastic display. And they just wanted to say that their performance was for Jack and Sydney. So Jack and Sydney, whoever you are, feel blessed that you are receiving so much love this Christmas."  
  
The Christmas carols resumed play over the speakers, but Sydney stood rigid. Her mother and Sark had sung that? Why? What was that about being for her and her father?  
  
Syd turned to see her father standing, not to far away, with a similar expression of shock. Vaughn just looked faintly bitter.  
  
The three trooped out of the mall, feeling dejected that they lost the opportunity to catch Irina Derevko, once again. Weiss pulled up, in a suspiciously non-descript white van, and they all piled in the back. "Hey guys, what took you so long? And how come you didn't get her THIS time?" Weiss looked at them curiously. "Don't even ask," Vaughn answered, seeing Syd and Jack were not going to answer any time that century.  
  
****  
  
Sark and Irina looked at each other as their helicopter lifted off. Sark couldn't understand why Irina had wanted them to sing before escaping from the CIA, again. But of course he did, without questioning, as he had always done. Irina always had reason and logic behind all of her actions, even if he couldn't see it, and so he had no choice but to trust her.  
  
Irina, on the other hand, inwardly congratulated herself for coming up with such a cunning plan, in such a short time. She had been able to shake Jack up, by once again admitting her feelings for him, ensnare Sydney in a bout of whimsy and then get her mind in overdrive as she tried to deduce the announcer's message for her, and had even been able to set an all time record for creating wrinkles on Agent Vaughn's forehead. Sark had no idea that Irina had told the announcer to dedicate the song to Jack, for her, and Sydney, for him. But in time, both Sark AND Sydney would realise how perfectly matched they were for each other. And Irina was a very patient woman. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney cursed, wholeheartedly, the day she ever crossed paths with Arvin Sloane. The CIA had gotten wind of a business transaction between Sloane and a prominent African businessman, regarding whom else but one Milo Rimbaldi. Her dad's voice sounded in her earpiece telling her to take a deep breath. He also told her that if she was too nervous, to visualise the audience in their underwear.

With a faint grin, Sydney stepped from behind the curtain in to the blinding white light. As a little girl, she had loved being onstage, but as a grown woman she felt ridiculous in the full costume and make-up that was required when one was playing the part of Nala in the Broadway musical 'The Lion King'. The second act was just beginning and she was stepping into the role of the grown up lioness. She hadn't seen anything else of the show, but she had heard singing from the adult Simba, and she had been dazzled at the richness and beauty of his voice. Standing on the stage, she tried to act her part, while enjoying the scene around her. There were dancing antelopes, and birds and the colours were amazing. But despite all the beauty, Sydney felt the butterflies returning. It was time for the song 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight', the only song Sydney was required to sing as Nala.

In this performance of the show, they decided to use the Disney version, so Syd had time to calm down as Timon, Puumba, the chorus and Simba sang their bits. The music swelled and Syd's nervousness disappeared. She remembered all the times she had been on stage as a child, dancing in her ballet school's end of year recital, or singing. She started dancing the required steps and listened to the progressing of the song.

_I can see what's happening._

_ What?_

_And they don't have a clue._

_ Who?_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two._

_ Oh._

Catching a glimpse of the actor playing Simba, Sydney did not recognise him as the actor her father gave her Intel on, before she started the performance that act. However, that is not to say that he wasn't familiar. He was. Annoyingly, mind-numbingly so. But she just couldn't place him. Maybe if she could catch a glimpse of him without the silly headpiece and stage makeup she'd recognise him. And the song continued on.

_The sweet caress of twilight,_

_There's magic everywhere._

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disaster's in the air._

With Timon's piece done, that actor took himself to a part of the stage that obscured Sydney's view of Simba. So she concentrated on her movements, and the chorus took over the melody.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world for once in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

It was time for the Simba/Nala solos, and Syd made her way to front stage left, watching the other lead make his way right. The stage lights dimmed, leaving the two lead actors bathed in a warm golden glow of the spotlights. Syd was momentarily blinded, and as she struggled to get her sight back, Simba started his solo.

_So many things to tell her,_

_But how to make her see? _

_The truth about my past? Impossible._

_She'd turn away from me._

The voice was so familiar. Sydney struggled to remember where she had heard him sing before. But apparently Jack had just figured it out. Syd heard his sudden intake of breath through the earpiece. But as he could not distract her from the mission, Jack was prevented from telling Syd who her co-star really was. And then she sang.

H_e's holding back he's hiding,_

_But what I can't decide._

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?_

With her singing part done, Sydney basically had to make her way down the edge of the stage to the back left and then cut diagonal to end up centre stage as the song ended. So as the chorus sang their final verses, Syd wove her way to the back of the stage, dodging members of the cast, and trying to catch glimpses of the man playing Simba.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world for once in perfect harmony, _

_With all its living things._

Sydney could feel the finale building up, and despite not being a regular cast member, she could still feel the incredible high that came with performing one of the signature numbers. So she put that little bit more effort into her movements and continued her way to centre stage. She was getting anxious for the song to be over though, because for the ending, Simba and Nala were to end up face to face. Then Syd would discover who her mysterious co-star was.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look to far._

_Stealing through the nights uncertainties,_

_Love is where they are._

The chorus was finished their part of the song and moved their way to the back, and the spotlight went to Timon to finish the song off. A pink spot was put on the leads and they made their way to each other, still not fully facing one another. And with the final chorus, the song made it's way to completion.

_And if he falls in love tonight, _

_It can be assumed,_

_His carefree days with us are history._

_In short, our pal is doomed._

And as the final notes swelled from the orchestra pit, Sydney found herself face to face with the male lead she had found so familiar. It was not a big struggle to act surprised. She understood why her usually stoic father had been forced to make some sort of physical reaction to the identity of the co-star.

Because it was Sark.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The words in italics indicate singing. I will try to keep you up to date with who is singing as much as possible.

Sydney walked into her bedroom and threw her sunglasses angrily onto her dresser. She has just returned home after being sent to Hong Kong for the latest mission to spy on Sloane once again. And this time, she hadn't even been successful. If she didn't know better, she would think that Sloane knew she was there and was purposefully leading her on a wild goose chase, and wasting hers and the CIA's valuable time.

The Agency had received Intel that Sloane would be travelling to Hong Kong to meet with some random arms dealer about a Rambaldi weapon. His cover was that he was going to the theatre to see his favourite performance, The Phantom Of The Opera. Sydney was to go to the opera, find Sloane and follow him; to take photo's of his meeting.

She had managed to spot him in the auditorium, she was a few rows behind him, and it wasn't hard to spot his shaved head and bald patch. So she watched him out of the corner of her eye, while becoming more and more immersed in the show. She loved watching 'The Phantom' and she was furious when Sloane stood up and left before Intermission and, more importantly, before the love song between Christine and Raoul. That was her favourite song of the whole show, and the way the show had been cast, it was promised to be a particularly good performance. And Sloane had to go and prove how evil he was and walk out before the song, making Sydney follow, and miss her song.

Sydney changed out of the clothes she flew home in, and after having a quick shower; she dragged on her pyjamas and crawled into bed. She was so tired lately; the CIA was sending her everywhere after Sloane. She had, in the last month, spent more time in the air than she had on solid ground. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into the deepest of deep sleeps, and nothing short of a nuclear explosion was going to wake her.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

Sydney sat up, only to find that she was no longer in her bed, but lying on a soft patch of grass in a forest. She was slightly uneasy, and the swirling mist all around her did nothing to abate her fears. And then she heard a voice, and music to follow, and she knew she was in a dream.

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

Sydney could not see the person who was singing, but she recognised the song. It was the one that she was bitterly angry with Sloane for making her miss it from the opera the night before. The unknown man had been singing the part of Raoul, and it took her a few beats to realise that it was just the man and her, alone in the forest. That would mean that in her dream, she would be singing the part of Christine. And it was her turn to sing.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you'll need me with you, now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

As she sang the final note of the verse, and the unknown man started his verse, he stepped out of the shadows behind the trees. Syd tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but a hooded cloak hid his identity. So, instead, she just enjoyed the clarity of his voice, and took in the words he was singing for her.

_Let me be you shelter_

_Let me be your light _

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_You're fears are far behind you_

Sydney was getting the feeling that this was no mystery man that she was dreaming of. But she couldn't be sure. So she started her next verse, and started to slowly walk towards the hooded man.

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

With her last note she reached up and pushed back the man's hood. But she had no time to react to the eyes she found herself immersed in, because it was his turn to sing, and with each line, he was entrancing her further and further.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you, here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Sydney, that's all I ask of you_

Sydney did not even notice that her duet partner had used her name instead of using the character's. She was too amazed that it was not Vaughn that she had dreamed of to share such a poignant song with. But what amazed her even more was that she was starting to feel things for the man that she did not believe she could ever feel for him. But the music did not allow for doubts and she sang her part, once again.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

Sydney continued her singing, and the man joined in.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

Then Sydney sang alone, leaving her partner to answer her, before singing the rest of the ballad in unison.

_Say you love me_

_You know I do_

_Love me_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Love me_

_That's all I ask of you_

With the dying of the last note of music, the man walked back, and disappeared into the mist. Sydney felt her eyes getting heavy, so she lay back down on the patch of grass she first found herself on, and closed her eyes.

When she next opened them, she found herself back in her bed. She rolled over to see that her clock said 5:27am. Knowing that she would not get back to sleep again that night, she rolled out of bed, and headed toward the kitchen for a glass of water, and to contemplate breakfast, before work.

But all those thoughts were put on hold when she read the note found lying on the kitchen bench.

_Let me lead you from your solitude._

But that meant nothing when she read the signature under the script.

It was Sark's.


End file.
